


Working Hard or Hardly Working?

by Ladytalon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Working Hard or Hardly Working?

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Working Hard or Hardly Working?  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG lite  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** This just popped into my head and out into Word; inspired by [](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookaddict43**](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/) for her all-dialogue piece earlier in the week and [](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xx_squish_xx**](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/) who sent out a call for SkinnyDipping!Jaylee fic. I plan to do more about _that_ subject, but thought I'd share this bit of silliness with my fellow Jaylee fiends :D

"Aw, c'mon. You know you wanna."

"I ain't too keen on doin' that sorta stuff. Leastaways not where Crazy Girl can get an eyeful o' my man parts."

"Long as she ain't gettin' a _handful_ of 'em, I figure it's all shiny."

"Yeah, you would think that. Powerful hot out here though…"

"So you gonna do this with me or not, _wenshen?_"

"Well….reckon I can't miss an opportunity to go skinny dippin' with m'girl. 'Specially since it'll piss Mal off somethin' powerful when he realizes I ain't doin' my work."

"You ain't finished that yet?"

"Not 'xactly, no."

"Then we ain't movin' til it's done."

"Aw, baby girl, I-"

"Don't you be baby girlin' _me_, big 'un! You get that done _ma shong!_"

"C'mon, bao bei, where's yer sense of adventure?"

"I reckon it's right where it's always been – longer you're messin', the hotter you'll be."  
"Sounds jus' like Mal…"

"Like _who?_"

"Huh? I didn't say nothin'."

"Yeah, thought so. Look, if'n you get done real quick maybe we can go up to where I saw that waterfall…"

"I dunno, there's a lot more to shift."

"There could be a bottle a' hooch involved…"

"Shiny as that sounds, I jus' don't think I can get this mess moved in time for nothin'."

"And there could be some sexin' involved, too…."

"Be done in ten minutes."

  


_   
_


End file.
